


Permission to Touch

by itsalwayssunnyintaubate



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Sexual Tension, blowjob, eruri - Freeform, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsalwayssunnyintaubate/pseuds/itsalwayssunnyintaubate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin keeps asking Levi if he's allowed to do things to him... natural progression plays its part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permission to Touch

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother language (Brazilian here, heh) and this has not been proofread, so, if you find anything off, just let me know, yeah? Or if you want to beta this (:
> 
> EDIT: beta'd by the LOVELY thegirlwithfeels.tumblr.com :D thank you so much, sweetheart, for both your support and feedback!
> 
> EDIT2: I've been receiving some awesome feedback from some people and I am so happy *shedding tears of joy* thank you... you really make me want to keep writing! <3

The first time Erwin asked him for permission, Levi found it strange, even more so because of the context in which it happened. His leg had been hurt in combat just a little before they returned from their mission, and just like Levi insisted he didn’t need to go to the infirmary (they had much more serious injuries needing attention now) Erwin also insisted he should at least have the injury looked at. That’s how he ended up in his room, with his pants halfway down, and Erwin eyeing the back of his thigh suspiciously.

– Can I touch you?

Levi was stunned into silence. No one ever asked his permission to do anything, and Erwin was his superior, for crying out loud.

– Levi? – Erwin asked, as if he was unsure Levi had heard him. – I just want to check where it hurts…

– Yeah, sure… – Levi said, his voice a little tremulous. Then Erwin touched the sensitive skin at the back of his thigh over and over, asking him ‘does it hurt?’ every damn time. Levi just gritted his teeth and answered yes and no and a little, never asking him to stop. His skin felt electrified and every time Erwin touched him, Levi felt more confused. When Erwin finished his examination, Levi slid his pants back on quickly before turning towards him, embarrassed, and stating: – I told you I didn’t need to go to the infirmary.

– I guess you were right. I’ll go check on the soldiers who needed to go there then. – And, with that, he was gone, and Levi fell asleep with the most confusing hard-on he ever had.

-x-

The second time it happened it was a little more awkward, one reason being that there were people around them, but, mostly, because Levi was blushing like a fucking virgin. It was ridiculous, and, if asked, he would deny even having been there at the moment, but the truth is that Levi remembered every single detail with much more clarity than he needed to.

It was stupid. He had been trying to help one of the new soldiers to get a hold of his horse when the horse went crazy, jumping and kicking and hit Levi in the hip. He was hurt, again, and, again, not enough to be screaming and seeking immediate medical assistance, but Erwin always got kind of crazed when he got hurt, so, it was for the best, actually, to let the commander take a look at his injuries, so that Erwin would at least take his mind off of him and concentrate on the other soldiers. Levi ended up lying on his side on the ground in the middle of a reconnaissance mission outside the walls with Erwin looming over him and trying to get him out of his maneuvering gear’s straps. They had stopped for the day on a safe spot, but, still, it was awkward as hell.

– I don’t think you’ll be able to use your gear again in this mission, Levi. – Erwin said. A few soldiers were lurking around, casting them worried glances.

– The hell I can’t… – Levi snarled back. He wasn’t going to put up with Erwin’s bullshit today.

– Your hipbone is swelling. I think you might have cracked something. Here, take it off… – and with that Erwin was pulling his straps off and opening his fly and pushing his pants down and Levi couldn’t deal with that.

– WHAT ARE YOU DOING? – Levi shrieked, mortified, sitting up suddenly and feeling his hip hurt oddly as a result. All movement around them stopped.

– You can’t keep your straps on, Levi! You’re hurt! – Erwin exclaimed, irritated.

– But I can and I will keep my trousers on, fuck you very much! Hands. Off. Now. – Levi’s face was turning a deep shade of red, his heartbeat skyrocketing in his chest. He tried to sound threatening, but he only managed horrified.

– I need to see your injury! – Erwin explained, sounding exasperated.

– Undressing me in the middle of the camp? – Levi screeched, not thinking about how bad that would sound.

It was Erwin’s turn to flush red, removing his hands as if he had been burned, his mouth opening and closing like he wanted to say something and couldn’t find the words.

– I’m sorry. – Erwin ended up saying, averting his eyes.

The noise around them indicated that some people returned to their tasks, ignoring them. The sun was setting on the horizon and they could hear some soldiers arguing among themselves, trying to light up some fires to keep them warm through the night.

– It’s okay. – Levi mumbled, his face still burning with embarrassment. – Just don’t startle me like that.

Erwin nodded, but remained red on his cheeks.

– Can I see your injury, now?

Levi took a deep breath, trying to calm his heart, but signaled his permission with a nod of his head.

– I’ll lower your pants over your hip, okay? – Erwin explained, carefully, and waited for Levi to nod again before leaning towards him and reaching out for his hip. – Lay back down… how does it feel?

– It feels like it’s throbbing. – Levi explained, laying back down and feeling Erwin’s hands carefully undoing his fly completely, pulling his pants down, just low enough that he could see his hip.

– It is pretty swollen.

Levi felt Erwin’s fingers trace very delicately the border of his hip, partially visible above his underwear, his hipbone barely visible under the swell. Then Erwin hooked his fingers on the waistband of his underwear and pulled them down a bit, and it was suddenly very difficult to breath. Levi tried to remind himself he was in the middle of a military camp and it was not the best of times to pop a boner, even with Erwin’s fingertips lingering on his skin.

– Do you want me to get you a looser pair of pants? – Erwin offered. Levi shrugged, feeling every nerve ending lighted up, his skin too tight. He hoped the effect Erwin was having on him wasn’t evident enough for the man to offer him other pants. – I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to wear these pants with your hip hurt… I’ll see what I can find around here, ok?

– It’s not necessary. – Levi tried to say. – I’ll just leave my shirt out of my pants and leave my fly open. Don’t worry.

Erwin eyed him strangely after that and avoided his eyes the next day, but said nothing. He made a point, however, of leaving Levi to ride on a cart during the rest of their mission.

-x-

A few days later, when they were already back in the headquarters, after a reunion, Erwin asked Levi:

– How’s your hip?

A few people were still lurking around, complaining about the government, the taxes, the lack of support that their corps had. Hanji and Mike eyed them curiously before Levi answered:

– Good as new. – he smirked. – And ready for more.

Erwin nodded, smiling softly, and Hanji choked on her own breath. Mike patted her back, staring wide eyed at Erwin. Levi shrugged and left the room before things got weirder.

-x-

When Levi got promoted to Lance Corporal, it happened again. He wasn’t hurt this time, and Erwin didn’t say anything, but his hesitant posture held as much meaning as if he had asked ‘Can I hug you?’ outright.

Hanji had jumped on his back and almost knocked him down as she screamed her congratulations and went away right after that like nothing had happened. Mike, Petra, Eld, Ness… a lot of people went to congratulate him. Some hugged him, some patted his back, others only nodded at him or raised their glass. He found it weird that some people were actually happy for him; after all he went through when he had first arrived. They had a bonfire lighted and beer and everything. And, then, Erwin was there.

For a moment, they looked at each other, a weird sort of electricity tingling in the air, and then Erwin moved his arms in a weird sort of way, as if he didn’t know if he should hug Levi or shake his hand but wanted to hug him and it made him unsure about what to do with his own arms. Levi could only answer ‘yes’ to that silent request.

Levi had had his glass filled and drained a few times already, so it was easy to strut towards Erwin and let the commander wrap his strong arms around him, his own falling around Erwin’s shoulders.

– Congratulations, Levi. You really deserve it… – he whispered softly against Levi’s hair, and hearing that voice so close sent shivers down his spine, made his legs feel like jelly, and he only clung tighter to Erwin’s shoulders.

– Thank you… – he muttered back softly into Erwin’s ear, his voice sounding low and pleading in a way he hadn’t anticipated. He felt the commander’s body tremble slightly against him.

This wasn’t the one arm kind of hug he’d gotten from everyone else. It wasn’t the lighthearted and amusing hug Hanji had given him earlier. It wasn’t the careful and shy hug Petra had given him, unsure of its welcome. Erwin’s arms were tight around his waist under his cloak, trapping Levi’s body against his own, and Levi could feel every one of Erwin’s fingers as they clung to the skin of his sides, even through the fabric of his shirt.

Levi’s heart was beating so hard and so fast he thought for a second that maybe Erwin would feel it as their chests were pressed together. It was like all life was suspended for a second.

He felt Erwin’s chest move against his as he breathed, and his breath touched the side of his neck with every exhale. Levi was on tiptoes, his body completely stretched, almost pulled up from the ground by the way Erwin hauled him against his own chest, and that, among everything else, was what pushed him over the edge.

He was so gone for Erwin it wasn’t even funny anymore.

Now, he totally understood why every single person inside the walls had some level of crush on him, even though he also understood why some people hated the commander’s guts.

He stepped back from Erwin slowly, his arms sliding from his shoulders in slow motion, his hands coming to rest on the commander’s arms before he was able to stop himself from touching him. It would have been easier to help it, probably, were it not for Erwin’s big, warm hands sliding painfully slow across Levi’s waist before withdrawing completely. Erwin’s eyes were dark, his expression unreadable as he searched Levi’s face, running from his eyes to his neck, to his mouth. Levi bit his lower lip, trying to remind himself why he couldn’t kiss him right there, when someone called Erwin’s name. And just like that, the moment was gone.

As Erwin excused himself to talk to whoever it was that called his name, something like a promise passed through his features, lighting Levi up from within.

-x-

That same night, when he finally returned to his quarters, Levi found Erwin standing by his door.

– Were you waiting for me? – Levi asked. His voice echoed in the empty stone hallway.

Erwin looked like a child who was just caught doing naught.

– Yes. – He answered, quickly. – I wanted to ask you something.

Levi froze at first, feeling anxious, and made a gesture for Erwin to step aside as he opened the door to his bedroom. Erwin followed him inside, standing awkwardly in the middle of his room. This was probably Erwin coming to let him know his feelings weren’t reciprocated. The guy was gentlemanly like that, Levi thought to himself, feeling even worse about it. He sort of already knew this was a hopeless crush, but having to face the embarrassment of it all was mortifying it a very particular way.

– What was it? – Levi asked, turning towards the commander with his arms crossed, noticing the man was not wearing his uniform anymore. A soft cotton shirt stretched against his chest and arms as Erwin crossed them, looking about as uncomfortable as Levi felt. As Erwin stared at him, puzzled, Levi stated: – You said you wanted to ask me something.

– Ah, yes… – Erwin made, staring at him wide-eyed, blushing and trying to find the right words. – I did… I wanted to ask you… something…

Levi took a step towards him, finding this shy and unsure side of Erwin as fascinating as every other side he’s seen, even if it was Erwin being uncomfortable with the task of rejecting him. Levi found himself smiling lightly, waiting for Erwin to get over himself.

– Can I kiss you? – Erwin blurted, looking very surprised with himself.

Levi gasped, feeling numb around the edges, not quite able to believe what Erwin was asking him. That was the one thing he wasn’t expecting. Erwin asked to kiss him. Commander Erwin Smith was asking him permission to kiss him.

Before he could quite compute what he was doing, Levi had crossed the distance between them and had Erwin backed against his bedside table, cradling his jaw between his hands and staring into Erwin’s blue eyes.

– Levi? – Erwin said, his voice small, his hands resting hesitantly on Levi’s shoulders.

– You want to kiss me? – Levi whispered dangerously against Erwin’s lips.

– Yes… – Erwin answered, sincerely, breathing fast through his perfect pink lips. Everything about the man was so goddamn beautiful Levi didn’t even know what to do with it. So he gave in and brought their mouths together in a slow, tentative kiss. Too dry, too soft, but it made Erwin groan low in his throat. Next thing Levi knew, he was spun around and now Erwin had him cornered against the wall, staring at him with disconcerting intensity and an amused smile. – Is this a yes?

– A what, now? – Levi said, eloquently, grabbing Erwin’s arms for support, confused. He felt Erwin’s hands slide around his waist, his fingers tracing his spine, caressing him tenderly.

– A yes to my question. – Erwin provided, helpfully, his amused smile turning predatory in a matter of seconds. That shouldn’t turn Levi on that much, but he couldn’t help it. Erwin licked his lips and Levi felt all his breath leave him.

– What question? – Levi was beginning to feel frustrated. Erwin’s lips were so close to his own. Why weren’t they kissing already? He felt his lips tingle where Erwin’s breath touched them when he let out a huffed laugh.

– I asked you… – Erwin stared at his mouth hungrily. Levi opened his lips in an invitation, but Erwin only slid his face next to Levi’s, cheek to cheek, and Levi let out a sound that sounded too much like a squeak for him to ever admit he was the one who made it.

Levi’s hands flew from Erwin’s shoulders to his soft blond hair, grabbing the silky locks and holding on for dear life...

– If you’d grant me permission… – Erwin purred, softly, his breath tickling Levi’s ear. Levi couldn’t decide if he wanted to get away from it or pull that mouth closer to his skin. He could only moan, lowly, tipping his head to the side and exposing more skin.

Erwin seemed to enjoy that, if the way his hips nudged against Levi were any indication.

– To kiss you… – he spoke against Levi’s lips, abandoning his neck and staring intensely into his eyes.

Levi was speechless for a second, taking too long to realize Erwin was dead serious. He really wanted to know if it was okay to kiss him.

– Yes. Yes, Erwin. – Levi whispered back, his lips almost brushing against Erwin’s. – You can kiss me. We have kissed just now, in case you haven’t no-…

He was cut off by Erwin’s lips, warm and wet, kissing him with intent. He opened his mouth in a gasp only to have it invaded by Erwin’s tongue, making him moan low in his throat.  He needed more, he thought, fisting his hands on the commander’s hair again and licking at his lips, angling his head to kiss him more deeply. He felt like he was drowning and Erwin’s kisses were his source of air.

Erwin’s mouth tasted so good Levi never wanted to stop kissing him. The commander’s hands seemed to be all over him all at once, crawling up his back, caressing his shoulders, his neck, his hair, pulling him tightly against his chest. Clinging to his shoulders for balance, Levi found himself biting down on Erwin’s lips until the commander winced, only to soothe the bite with his tongue after, feeling Erwin’s chest rumble with deep, low moans every time he did it.

– Give me your tongue… – Levi demanded, feeling bold. He felt Erwin’s cock pressing against his hip in a big and hot hard line.

– What? – Erwin asked, pulling away for a second, his eyes darkened. His hair was a mess and his cheeks flushed. Levi felt really satisfied he was the one having that effect on the always so composed commander. Levi jerked his hip against Erwin’s, letting the man feel the effect he was having on him as well. Erwin’s hands shot to Levi’s hips, keeping him from getting away from him. He tried to dive for another kiss, his hips twitching minutely against Levi’s. Erwin probably didn’t even notice, but Levi wasn’t going to complain. All he wanted was to reach down and trace the hard line of Erwin’s cock with the tip of his fingers…

– Your tongue… give your tongue to me. – he explained, pulling far enough that Erwin couldn’t kiss him. Erwin seemed torn between confused and turned on as he opened his mouth, offering Levi his tongue.

Levi didn’t miss a beat, sucking it into his mouth greedily, tracing it with his own. Erwin let out a desperate whimper, moving his hips in slow but sure movements against him, and, yeah, Levi was more than a little turned on as he mimicked with his lips wrapped around Erwin’s tongue what he would love to do to his cock, teasing the tip of his tongue, lapping at the underside and sucking at it.

Erwin pulled away in favor of sucking a mark on Levi’s neck, biting and licking at the skin, making him shiver. Levi wanted nothing but to wrap his legs around Erwin’s waist and let the commander have it at him, gasping and feeling Erwin’s hands find their way under his shirt, touching his skin. It was like lighting a match next to gasoline. Levi suddenly wanted those hands on his skin, all over him, immediately.

Losing his patience, he pulled Erwin away from him and undid one button of his shirt before removing the entire thing through his head. Erwin just watched him, mesmerized. Levi thought that was a good look on him, before he grabbed his hands and put them on his chest, giving him clear permission to touch him.

– You’re gorgeous… – Erwin whispered, looking so dazed and sincere Levi couldn’t help but blush slightly, avoiding his eyes. The blond traced the muscles of his chest with the tips of his fingers with such reverence and care Levi felt his heart speed vertiginously. Not knowing what else to do, he hauled Erwin back for another kiss, their tongues meeting and sliding against each other easily, making everything hazy around the edges. Levi felt lightheaded, electrified. Erwin clawed at the skins of his back, his waist, and he found himself moaning wantonly.

– Take off your clothes… – Levi asked, impatiently.

Erwin complied, letting his clothes fall to the floor, eyeing him hungrily.

Levi thought, absentmindedly, that nothing in a long time had felt as comforting as Erwin’s warm and strong body on top of him, pressing him into the mattress as he crawled on top of him. Levi’s own nature would be to struggle against Erwin, fight against being held down. He was surely strong enough to shift positions with Erwin, and the weird part is that he didn’t want to.

Erwin’s hands roamed through his body slowly, lovingly, carefully, and Levi could do nothing but hold on to his shoulders, arch and pant in both misery and bliss. When Erwin’s lips reached his mouth again, kissing him with intent, he found himself spreading his legs slightly, embarrassed, feeling the commander shift and rub against him, their cocks rubbing teasingly against one another every now and then, spreading pre-come across their lower abdomen. Levi was the first to reach down, the feeling of the hot weight of Erwin’s cock in his hand making him shiver. Erwin cursed softly above him, biting his lower lip. Levi gave the cock in his hand a gentle tug, feeling the velvety skin shift as he moved his hand. Erwin was really big all over, he thought, smiling to himself and thumbing at the head of Erwin’s cock.

– Levi… – Erwin muttered against his temple in a warning tone.

– You like it? – Levi asked, huskily.

– Oh, y-yeah… – Erwin said, moaning lowly against Levi’s ear, rolling his hips and thrusting languidly into the shorter man’s hand. After a few moments, Erwin asked, in a worried tone: – Levi?

– Yes? – Levi breathed against Erwin’s lips, finding that apprehensive tone in the commander’s voice weird. Erwin looked at him with a strange intensity in his eyes.

– Can I… – he began, a little lost.

– Yes? Erwin?

Erwin moved, brushing his lips against Levi’s ear, and whispered lowly:

– Can I suck you?

Levi started, feeling as if his brain had short-circuited. He nodded dumbly, mumbling his consent and encouragements as he felt Erwin slide down his body. He almost came undone when he felt Erwin’s breath linger on his cock. He looked down only to find piercing blue eyes watching him expectantly.

– Don’t tease me, Erwin…

Erwin chuckled softly, taking the tip of his head between his lips. It was more than Levi could take, and he closed his eyes, throwing his head back and moaning softly.

– You taste so good… – Erwin spoke against his thigh.

– Please… – Levi felt his skin crawl with desperation. Erwin seemed to take pity on him and swallowed him down, bobbing his head and swirling his tongue around his mouthful. Erwin was making these small, sinful, eager sounds that only wound Levi up even more. – I can’t… Erwin!

Hearing his name being called, Erwin only grabbed Levi’s thighs and tightened his lips around him, and that was it for Levi, he was gone in heat and wetness, grabbing Erwin’s hair to try and warn him.

– I’m gonna… fuck-I’m coming… Erwin!

Instead of pulling away, Erwin kept going, swallowing down every drop of Levi’s release. Levi stared at the ceiling, feeling his entire body relax into the aftershocks of his orgasm. He felt Erwin shift between his knees and looked down to find the commander jerking off and biting his lips, staring up at him.

– Come here… – Levi requested, pulling Erwin to him and kissing his mouth, which was opened in surprise. He could taste himself in the kiss and it only made him hotter. He reached down, covering Erwin’s hand with his own and in only a dozen strokes Erwin was moaning into his mouth, spilling hot against his stomach and chest.

Tracing random patterns on Erwin’s back and waiting for the commander to catch his breath; Levi was surprised by Erwin, one more time, asking him permission:

– Can I stay?

Levi was stunned into silence once again, before he huffed a laugh and pulled Erwin to his side, reaching down to find the sheets and throw them over the both of them.

– You idiot… – he whispered into Erwin’s hair, fondly, finding Erwin’s arms holding him tightly before they drifted off to sleep.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on: ablogattheendoftheworld.tumblr.com  
> (message me or prompt me and I'll love you forever ;*)


End file.
